Brother
by Picotti
Summary: Rabastan Lestrange a dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. Il sait que son frère lui prépare une surprise un peu spéciale. Il sait également qu'il n'ira plus à Poudlard et que son univers personnel, tout au long de ces prochaines vingt-quatre heures, va être gravement perturbé.
1. 0h00

**0h00**

Rabastan se réveille tout à coup. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi mais il sait qu'il n'a déjà plus sommeil. Il le sent. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Aujourd'hui, il a dix-huit ans. S'il avait été un adolescent normal, il aurait été à Poudlard à l'heure qu'il est mais il ne fait pas sa dernière année. Il ne passera pas ses ASPIC.

Rodolphus dit qu'il n'en a pas besoin, qu'il a bien mieux pour lui. Rabastan a déjà sa petite idée de ce qu'il lui prépare. Il en est heureux mais il aime mieux ne pas se faire trop d'idées.


	2. 1h00

**1h00**

Rabastan ne tient plus. Ça fait déjà une heure qu'il se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, entortillant ses draps autour de ses jambes. Il a tantôt trop chaud, tantôt trop froid. L'impatience le ronge. Rodolphus a voulu lui laisser la surprise mais il sait ce qu'il a en tête. Aujourd'hui, il va certainement le présenter aux Mangemorts et il deviendra l'un des leurs.

D'un geste vif, il repousse draps et couvertures et s'assit sur le lit. Dans l'ombre, il caresse son bras gauche. Bientôt, il y aura la marque. Bientôt, il rencontrera le Maître. Comme il a hâte.


	3. 2h00

**2h00**

Tant pis, il en a assez cette fois. Rabastan se lève. Dans le noir, sans allumer la lumière, il enfile ses vêtements. Il n'a pas besoin d'allumer sa baguette, il a beau être chez son frère, il connaît les lieux par cœur. Il pourrait se diriger les yeux fermés sans jamais se cogner dans un seul meuble.

Et au moment où il se dit ça, son petit orteil heurte le coin d'une commode. Il se retient à grand peine de pousser un cri de douleur. Fichu meuble ! Sûr qu'il a bougé. Peut-être que c'est un elfe qui est coupable.


	4. 3h00

**3h00**

La maison que Rodolphus habite avec Bellatrix est très grande mais pas assez pour être taxée de manoir. Ce n'est pas aussi grand que chez les Malfoy par exemple. Et Rabastan trouve ça dommage. Selon lui, son frère mériterait ce qu'il y a de mieux, de plus voyant, de plus luxueux. Bellatrix rit toujours de lui quand il dit ça. Rabastan ne l'aime pas. C'est une belle femme oui mais elle a quelque chose d'inquiétant, de pervers. Et pourtant, lui-même n'est pas en reste sur ce genre de chose. Mais sa belle-sœur... elle est terrifiante finalement, elle est presque malsaine.


	5. 4h00

**4h00**

Rabastan se demande ce qu'il est censé faire maintenant. Il envisage de préparer le petit-déjeuner, histoire de faire passer un peu le temps. Mais si Bellatrix le surprend à faire le travail des elfes, elle va se moquer de lui et probablement assurer qu'il n'est pas digne de rencontrer le Maître. Et Rodolphus sera certainement d'accord avec elle. En sa présence, Rabastan le trouve faible et ça le désole. Son frère a toujours été son modèle pour lui mais son horrible femme le dénature. Elle ne le mérite pas.

Malheureusement, l'amour rend aveugle et Rodolphus est fou amoureux de Bellatrix.


	6. 5h00

**5h00**

Du bruit provient de l'étage. Est-ce Rodolphus qui se lève aux aurores ou est-ce son horrible femme ? Une tasse de café brûlant à la main, Rabastan est installé dans la bibliothèque, un livre sur les potions d'esprit ouvert sur les genoux. Il tend l'oreille. Le pas qui fait trembler le lustre au-dessus de sa tête est lourd, bien trop pesant pour être celui d'une femme. Même d'une femme à la personnalité et au caractère aussi forts que Bellatrix.

Rabastan est soulagé, c'est son frère qui vient à sa rencontre. Il ferme son livre et se lève, le cœur battant.


	7. 6h00

**6h00**

Les discours de Rodolphus sont enflammés. Rabastan dévore son frère des yeux, observe le moindre de ses gestes passionnés. Il avait eu raison, dès le début. Rodolphus avait bien pour but de le présenter aux Mangemorts.

« Bellatrix sera là ? »

Rabastan a posé la question d'une voix un peu trop faible par rapport à ce qu'il aurait voulu. Rodolphus acquiesce.

« Evidemment. Elle va t'aider à rencontrer le Maître. Tu la connais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et de fait, Rabastan la connaît, oui. Il sait parfaitement que sa belle-sœur ne se privera pas de lui gâcher la rencontre.


	8. 7h00

**7h00**

Bellatrix se lève à son tour. Lorsqu'elle apparaît dans la salle à manger où Rabastan et Rodolphus sont toujours en train de discuter. Elle jette à son époux et à son beau-frère un même regard dénué d'amour, de tendresse ni même de la moindre émotion. Elle ne les salue même pas.

Rabastan se demande si elle a même déjà été humaine. Il sait que c'est une fille Black et que la famille en elle-même jouit d'une réputation des plus sordides. Quand il était enfant, il a entendu toutes sortes d'histoires qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Il en frissonne.


	9. 8h00

**8h00**

« C'est l'heure. Ne soyons pas en retard. »

Rodolphus se lève de sa place. Le cœur de Rabastan bat très fort dans sa poitrine. Chaque battement lui donne la sensation d'un coup de canon. Il se dit même qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour vaciller et, peut-être même, s'évanouir. Quelle honte ce serait.

Il se lève lui aussi, tente d'ignorer les papillons lumineux qui se dessinent dans son champ de vision.

« Le manoir Malfoy, demande son frère. Tu sais où c'est ? »

Rabastan acquiesce.

« Alors on s'y rejoint après transplanage. A tout de suite. »


	10. 9h00

**9h00**

Il y a du monde chez les Malfoy. Lorsqu'il transplane sur place, Rabastan voit Lucius et Narcissa dont le ventre est gonflé par la naissance prochaine de leur enfant. C'est amusant mais elle n'a pas l'air épanoui des femmes enceintes. Elle est un peu triste. Elle caresse sans cesse son ventre comme si elle voulait déjà protéger son enfant de tout ce qui l'attend en ce bas-monde.

Rabastan voit également Travers et Wilkes, Jugson qui a toujours l'air mécontent, Rosier qui affiche une plaie récente sur le visage. Mais le Lord Noir en lui-même est toujours introuvable. Peut-être est-ce mieux.


	11. 10h00

**10h00**

Un elfe vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller vient lui apporter une coupe du meilleur champagne des fées. Rabastan n'ose pas refuser. Il a l'estomac noué et une boule dans la gorge. Ça fait deux heures maintenant qu'ils ont quitté la maison de son frère et il ne s'est toujours rien passé. Quelques-uns discutent, de façon plus ou moins enflammée. Lucius et Rodolphus se sont engagés dans une conversation des plus animées. Narcissa, elle, est toujours à part. Rabastan a envie d'aller la voir. Peut-être pourraient-ils se rassurer mutuellement ? Mais il n'ose pas. Le regard de Bellatrix pèse sur sa nuque.


	12. 11h00

**11h00**

Jugson est parti et Wilkes est en train d'enfiler sa cape. Narcissa aussi est partie il y a quelques instants à peine. Elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin de repos et, finalement, Rabastan l'envie de pouvoir s'éclipser lorsqu'elle le veut.

Une main se pose subitement sur son épaule. Il sursaute et se retourne. Son frère lui grimace un sourire.

« Pose ton verre, Raby. »

Rabastan déteste qu'on l'appelle « Raby » mais aujourd'hui il est trop nerveux pour protester. Il obéit et tandis que les odeurs du repas que l'on prépare déjà montent jusqu'à lui, il suit Lucius et Rodolphus.


	13. 12h00

**12h00**

Il y a cette porte entrouverte d'où semble émaner un courant d'air glacé. Bellatrix l'ouvre tout à coup de l'intérieur et envoie un sourire carnassier à son beau-frère. Rodolphus le pousse dans le dos et Rabastan comprend qu'il devra affronter ça tout seul. Il inspire profondément et s'avance. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

Le Lord Noir est là, debout devant la cheminée. Il lui tourne le dos. Durant un moment, il garde le silence puis il se tourne subitement vers lui. Ses yeux, son regard, n'ont déjà plus rien d'humain et Rabastan se sent sali.


	14. 13h00

**13h00**

L'entretien dure depuis longtemps. Rabastan n'a pas fait un geste mais il tremble de tous ses membres. Bellatrix est restée en arrière, près de la porte, son affreux sourire sur les lèvres. Le Lord, lui, fait les cent pas. Il a fouillé l'esprit de Rabastan de long en large et maintenant, il parle. Il parle de pouvoir, d'injustice et de suprématie du sang. Il parle de faiblesse des hommes, de moldus qui prennent de plus en plus d'importance et Rabastan est bien d'accord avec lui. Cet homme, là, devant lui, cet homme aux yeux de serpents, est un orateur né.


	15. 14h00

**14h00**

« Alors Lestrange ? Est-ce que ton frère a raison de te faire confiance ? »

Le temps a filé sans que Rabastan ne s'en rende compte. Il n'a pas bougé depuis si longtemps que tous ses muscles le font souffrir.

« Je suis avec vous. »

Quelques secondes passent encore puis il ajoute.

« Maître.

_ Très bien. Alors donne moi ton bras. »

Rabastan sait ce que ça signifie. Il remonte sa manche et tend le bras. La baguette du Lord le brûle, lui fait atrocement mal et il se force à ne pas hurler, serre les dents.


	16. 15h00

**15h00**

« A Raby ! Mon petit frère qui est enfin un des nôtres ! »

Rodolphus lève son verre et tous les autres Mangemorts l'imitent. Rabastan avait pensé que Jedusor se joindrait à eux mais dès qu'il a quitté la pièce, après avoir reçu la marque, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a comme disparu. Et finalement, il aime mieux que les choses se passent ainsi. Jedusor le met mal à l'aise. Sa présence est vraiment très pesante, très noire. Et puis il a tellement mal au bras... Il aimerait pouvoir s'isoler un peu mais visiblement, il en est hors de question.


	17. 16h00

**16h00**

Narcissa est revenue. Rabastan aimerait aller la voir. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a tant de sympathie pour elle. Pourtant, c'est une fille Black elle aussi mais elle est tellement loin de Bellatrix. Il fait un pas vers elle mais sa belle-sœur le devance. Elle passe un bras autour de ses épaules et pose une main sur son ventre.

« Et notre petit Mangemort ? Comment va-t-il ?

_ Bien.»

La voix de Narcissa est blanche et Rabastan se demande si ce n'est pas la perspective de faire de son enfant un adepte du mal qui la gêne autant.


	18. 17h00

**17h00**

L'estomac de Rabastan crie famine maintenant. La réunion s'éternise et les odeurs de repas qui mijote lui donnent particulièrement faim. Et puis il a envie de rentrer chez lui, même pas chez son frère, mais chez lui. Et quelque part, il a peut-être même envie d'aller à Poudlard, se blottir dans le lit du dortoir des Serpentard où il a passé six ans, revoir ses compagnons de classe, cette fille qui l'attirait tant et qui lui faisait de l'œil.

Il est fier d'être un Mangemort mais il craint de ne pas être à la hauteur et Jedusor lui fait peur.


	19. 18h00

**18h00**

Le repas est servi. Rabastan fait de son mieux pour ne pas se jeter sur la nourriture. Les Malfoy sont des gens raffinés. Mais son frère, lui, ne se fait pas autant de soucis et il se rue sur les rôtis et diverses autres viandes avec la passion d'un homme qui n'a pas mangé depuis longtemps. Bellatrix le foudroie du regard. Et avant la fin du dîner, elle invoque une mission pour prétexte et quitte la table.

Curieusement, Rabastan est soulagé de son départ, comme si la noirceur de sa belle-sœur était trop pesante, même pour une bande de Mangemorts.


	20. 19h00

**19h00**

Il y a de moins en moins de monde. Lucius et Rodolphus sont à nouveau plongés dans une discussion enflammée. Narcissa a l'air nauséeuse. Rabastan aimerait lui parler un peu. Il n'ose pas. Et lorsqu'enfin il se décide, Lucius se tourne vers lui.

« Maintenant, tu vas agir pour nous, mon garçon. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Rabastan est pris de court. Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire ni ce qu'il doit faire. Il envoie un regard de détresse à Rodolphus qui éclate de rire et abat sa mains sur son épaule.


	21. 20h00

**20h00**

L'air frais, enfin. L'atmosphère du manoir Malfoy est derrière lui. Rabastan est soulagé de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Mais Rodolphus voit les choses autrement. Il veut aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, se soûler dans un bar, le premier venu et, qui sait, peut-être « rôder son petit frère au métier ». Rabastan n'a pas le cran de lui dire non et il accepte de transplaner.

Le Chemin de Traverse est animé. Il fait chaud ce soir et les gens sont de sortie. Jedusor n'a pas encore beaucoup de pouvoir, tous ignorent dans quelle sombre période ils vont être plongés.


	22. 21h00

**21h00**

Rabastan a trop bu et l'alcool lui embrouille l'esprit. Il suit son frère, baguette à la main et il regarde en riant ce moldu qui se tord de douleur à ses pieds. L'homme est âgé. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même en hurlant jusqu'à ce que le doloris lui arrache la vie dans un gémissement que le jeune homme n'oubliera jamais.

Il vient de tuer quelqu'un, pour la première fois. La panique monte en lui. Rabastan vomit entre ses pieds. Il a envie de pleurer, de se jeter dans la Tamise, de se recroqueviller dans un coin et ne plus bouger.


	23. 22h00

_Le prochain drabble sera le dernier. Eh oui, faut bien qu'il y ait une fin._

* * *

**22h00**

Il ne sait pas comment il est revenu chez son frère. Rabastan a la tête qui tourne. Les hurlements du vieux moldu lui emplissent encore l'esprit. Il est désorienté, il tremble, de froid, de peur, d'angoisse, de haine mais aussi d'excitation. Il a tué.

Il s'assoit sur le bord de son lit tandis que Rodolphus lui retire ses chaussures.

« Mon frère, murmure ce dernier, tu es un vrai Mangemort maintenant. Si tu savais à quel point je suis fier de toi. »

Rabastan sourit en retour. Si son frère est fier de lui alors tout est pour le mieux.


	24. 23h00

**23h00**

A nouveau, l'obscurité, à nouveau, le sommeil qui ne vient pas. Rabastan caresse doucement la Marque des Ténèbres. Il peut presque en sentir les reliefs. L'irritation est toujours très présente, comme un chatouillis un peu désagréable et permanent.

Il sait maintenant, il sait que tuer a ouvert une porte dans son esprit et il n'en a plus honte. Il est fait pour ça, pour asseoir ses idées, pour donner aux sorciers la suprématie de leur sang et rendre l'apogée de la magie plus sombre, plus efficace. Il a envie de continuer et il a envie que sont frère soit fier.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'était le dernier drabble de la série, écrits pour Senekata Vata. Merci à vous qui m'avez lus, merci à vous qui avez commenté._


End file.
